Standing On The Edge
by JarayZ
Summary: I was standing on the edge...But in the end, I was pulled down...and saw his retreating form though my watery eyes. 'I should've known...that we didn't have a chance...' Warnings - Suicide attempt and OCs. Loosely connected to YAOGS. Dedicated to neonkoi and madelita for their birthdays. Happy Birthday Neo-chan! Mali-chan!


_This little non-detailed fic is loosely connected to my other story You Are Our Guiding Star, the story that has yet to come out, as an alternative scene/ending. I wrote this for my overwhelming muse (I can't stop it from running wild XD) and also my birthday present to both Neonkoi and Madelita. Happy (Belated) Birthday, Mali-chan! Neo-chan! XD_

 _Warnings \- Suicide attempt and OCs._

 _Alternative scene of the chapter \- Not yet released._

* * *

I was standing on the edge...

I could hear the callings from the distance...

I was swaying on the edge...

One of the voices was coming closer...

I was still on the edge...

The owner of the voice stopped walking, in front of my wavering form...

I looked up from the edge...

And saw one of people I greatly hated...among the innocent individuals...

I hated, I despised him...the feeling would never change, no matter what he's going to say...

"Please, don't do it!" Oh, those disgusting words of his. He would never understand me. Not anytime soon...

"Do you know how cold have I become?" I carelessly asked him, not moving from the dangerous position I was in. I saw he winced in realization, I knew that he knew.

I was on the edge, and just one step from the welcoming freedom down below...

I had to choose, returning or running away. What did you think which one I would pick?

I would more likely choose the latter, because I no longer had a way back home...

Like I actually had one...And even if I did have it, I didn't want to go back...as I saw no point in doing so.

So, my empty shell would end here. I would no longer suffer...

"I don't want to lose you, so come down at once!" He shouted in command. Did he really think he could save me, when he's one of reasons I was like this?

"I've never listened to your commands, don't you remember?" I coldly replied, looking away from him and to the night instead.

My existence would finally be truly perished, right here, right then.

Though a tiny part of my heart hoping I wouldn't have to actually ended up this way. This was not the world I belonged, I myself knew it all along...but...but...

Would everyone only watch me? Really? Why no one else but him, was stopping me? So, I was even unimportant to this world then?

I couldn't hear any reply, only the quiet breathing sound there. I turned and saw him looking at me with that sympathetic eyes I had never once seen from him before in my entirely long life. Surely he didn't know what he should say in the moment like this. Hopefully my last moment with him...

Now came the easiest and hardest part of this final act.

The easy side was that I just had to close my eyes and lean down to the non-existing wall behind me, then I would be able to sleep for eternity this time around...but everyone knew that the hard side was that it wasn't as easy as I said it would...

My life was on the edge, waiting to be slipped away from my grasp at any moment. I let out a tired sigh and thought of something I may not have a chance to dare say again.

I paused for a moment, and smiled sadly. As I always thought, this kind of smile was what suited me most. I looked at him with an empty look. I spoke out my earlier thought. "Hope I wouldn't see you again, forever. And remember, I'm not your dear puppet anymore, so now I will finally gain independence and take flight. Goodbye, my once lovely Tsuki-sama."

He still hadn't responded...Ah, I see...

This was it, if someone hadn't come to stopped me, I would die for real, no matter how tough I was. This was a ten floors building, and I wouldn't even have a chance to survive to fall. "The star will never look upon you!" I was trying to buy time, just a little more...

I slowly turned around to face the wind again, prepared to do the free fall. I lifted one foot, and was going to step onto the invisible floor in front.

I could hear people below shouting at me now, but I ignored them.

"What are you doing?!" Someone yelled aloud, and I heard the slap sound. Surprised, I quickly turned again and saw...

Shin-san stood here, panting hard. In front of him was Tsuki-sama, which had the red mark on the left side of his shocked face.

"You can't do this to us, come back!" Shin-san ran toward me and hastily pulled me down. So, he came, and in time no less.

I was no longer standing on the edge...

But was now staring at it instead...

So I cried. In this comforting arms that were embracing my tough but fragile body tightly enough. Damn my pride, ha, as if I ever had any.

And the tears I thought would never came suddenly burst out of the empty dam, filled it fulled and fell down once again.

At that time I almost didn't notice Tsuki-sama's retreating form though my watery eyes...

'I should've known...that we didn't have a chance...'

* * *

 _I can't spoil my own story, so you probably don't understand what this fic is about. But when the main fic has come to a certain point, you will definitely get the meaning of this scene._

 _So until then, see you next time and stay happy! XD_

 _\- JarayZ_

 _~17/08/2015_


End file.
